Life
by Mrs. Morgenstern
Summary: Arianna can not get away from her faction faster. When she escapes to Dauntless and meets the mysterious Four, who will comfort the other?
1. Goodbye

Bored. The only way to describe how I feel right now. Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Arianna. Just Arianna. I always have something in my hands, my gadgets of a sorts. I know more than all of the other adults in my faction, since I have a photographic memory and a gift that. I have no idea how I got. I belong to the faction of the intelligent, Erudite, although not for long. One day until the Choosing Ceremony. Less than one hour until the test. I couldn't get out of here faster.

"Arianna, get your lazy butt down here!"

I stuff my gears in my pocket before sprinting down the stairs. My father backhands me across the face, kicks my gut before screaming, "I said get down here now, not to mosey around. Go take your aptitude test so you can know how much you belong to me. Leave and make me proud!"

"Yes, sir."

You already know how the test goes, but I walk out with a smirk on my face. Divergent, dangerous yada yada yada. Dauntless, Erudite, and freedom. What my crappy excuse of a father doesn't know is that I have taught myself how to fight and shoot a gun. I have researched the initiation process for Dauntless. I have built up my stamina, and I secretly got a tattoo. You could say I have been preparing for this day for a long time. Ever since father killed my mom.

Ah, my mother. She was wondereful, beautiful, talented. But she didn't abide by father's rules, which resulted in death. I walk up to my room and lay in bed, clothes and all. I am asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

I wake up with a smile on my face. One measly hour until I am free.

I dress in a blue tank top and cutoff black shorts. I already know my father disapproves. I throw my white blond hair, which usually reaches my waist, into a fishtail braid. I put some eyeliner on to make my green eyes pop. Not to be cocky, but I'm beautiful. With my tall and lean legs that go on for miles and my doll like face, it's hard not to be. I am kind of known to be a player.

When I walk downstairs I see my dad frown and mutter "Inappropriate outfit. " under his breath. I just walk by with a smile on my face.

We walk to the New Town Hall in the Stiffs part of town. When we walk in, I smirk at one of the Dauntless leaders. I zone out until I hear, "Arianne. There is no last name listed here, so is there an Arianne from Erudite?"

Goodbye Father.


	2. Belong

**Thanks for the support. Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four, Uriah, or Eric. The plot is mine. The idea (factions) belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Without further ado…**

I walked up to the bowls, cut my hand and held it right above the bowl of water, just to torture what used to be my father. I let the blood run down my wrist, but just before it dripped, I moved it to the bowl full of hot coals, where my blood belongs. All of Dauntless cheer, but I turn around to my father, smirk, and mouth "Faction before blood."

His face was one worth more than the whole world. His features showed shock, before it morphed into anger. Beat that, I hope he rots alone for the rest of his miserable life.

I sauntered to the Dauntless section, where the leader greeted me with a napkin to wipe my blood off. I finally looked up to see a boy from Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless. I noticed how he winced as he walked and came to a conclusion he was one of me, a broken beaten escapee. His brown hair reflected the sunlight coming from the windows perfectly. He was around 6' 0" and very muscular.

He sat next to me. I stuck my hand out and said, "The name is Arianna."

"Tobias, but I am going to call you Ari." He said shortly.

"Too long. I am going to call you Four."

"How did you know that I have four really bad fears?"

"I didn't I just know it took you four minutes to escape the life you had before. It is okay, your secret's safe with me."

"Were you abused?"

I nodded, unable to speak. "But what has happened is in the past. Can you imagine what our future is going to be like? Beautiful."

I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "Just like you," but I wasn't sure.

Before we knew it we were running to catch the train. He pulled me in with him, and in that moment, I really saw his beauty. His brown eyes that made my insides melt. We heard a shout "Hey who's the Stiff?"

"The name's Four." He must not be a people person.

Time to turn on the charm. "And I am Ari." I said in a sweet honey voice.

I swayed my hips while walking to the ledge. "We are jumping!" I yelled to the initiate train car.

I grabbed Four's hand before we both jumped to the building. The rush of adrenaline hit me like a freight train. I was pumped for anything. Four, not so much. He looked a bit green to be honest.

"Heights?"

"Yep. Always hated them, always will." He answered.

"Really? I love the rush of adrenaline you get from danger. It just…" I trailed off.

"You, Ari, are a very peculiar character." He said with a smile that made me daze off.

"Initiates! Everyone look up here. We are glad you chose us, and this is the first part of initiation. There's only one way down from here. To jump." Said a buff man with a sly smirk.

"Oh and by the way I'm Eric. Now, someone has to go first." Said the same man.

"I do it!" I yelled enthusiastically.

Four whispers, "You are insane."

"Why not? We are Dauntless." I respond.

"That's the spirit!" yelled Eric.

I stood up to the ledge. I decided to show off, so I faced everyone and flipped off the ledge into the darkness. I landed on a net, which I rolled off graciously.

"What's your name?" said the woman next to me.

"Ari."

"FIRST JUMPER- ARI!" she yelled so everyone could hear her. Everyone whooped and hollered and clap their hands. In that moment, I knew this is where I belonged.


	3. Start

Once everyone else jumped, Four was second, we turned our attention to Eric, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Now everyone! Listen up! Transfer initiates will be trained and ranked with Dauntless-born, which is different from years past. There are three stages, physical, mental, and emotional. In the first stage you will learn to fight shoot a gun, and throw knives. In the second stage, you will be put into teams of four, in which you must solve puzzles that we give you. These puzzles are scenarios you must try to get out of. The third stage will be testing your ability to control fear. At the end of each stage, six of you will be knocked out, got it?" said Eric.

We all whooped and followed him as he gave us a tour. The Pit, training rooms, bedroom, and bathroom. We got the rest of the day to get to know each other and get settled. Four and I introduced ourselves to Uriah, a very attractive guy who had a great sense of humor. Us three all picked beds next to each other in the corner, away from the crowd. There were two beds next to us that were unoccupied.

I could already tell I was different here. I wasn't the player, or the meanest, or the cruelest, or the freak. I belonged.

"We should go get tattoos!" screamed Uriah, who brought me out of my thinking.

"I secretly got one in Erudite," I said showing them the tattoo on my shoulder blade.

"To love is to destroy." Said Four, reading aloud. I already told Uriah about my father, and so did Four. I told you, we all just clicked.

So we all walked down to the tattoo shop. Uriah wanted us all to get matching ones, so we decided to go with a rune- an image from myths- that means fearless. We all got one right under our left eye, which in my opinion made us all look like a boss. Four also got one that I wasn't allowed to see on his back, although it peaked out of his shirt.

When we got back to the dorm, then beds next to us were occupied. On one, sat a girl that looked fairly similar to Uriah with dirty blonde hair that fades into white, tan skin, and mesmerizing eyes. You could tell she was Dauntless born, and a dare devil by her posture.

On the other, sat a girl with auburn hair that faded into red, brown eyes, and freckles that made her look really innocent. Her thin lips were curled into a smile, giggling.

Uriah ran up to the first girl and hugged her. "Everyone this is Caden, my sister."

The girl next to her spoke up," And I am Rosalie James."

"Can I just call you James?" I say.

"Sure! That sounds so cool!"

I sat and talked to them for ages, before I realized Four and Uriah left. I was like the best of friends with them and I only knew them for a couple of hours. I even found out that they were both Divergent, along with Four and Uriah. James declared we were the "Fab Five".

When we went to dinner I met and became close with a very very very handsome guy Adam. For the rest of the night, Four wasn't the same. Wonder why? And Uriah seemed to know why, considering he kept sending me weird looks. Strange.

When dinner was over I pulled Uriah aside. "What's up with Four?" I ask impatiently.

"You really are blind. You seriously don't know? I thought you were in Erudite."

"We didn't study people!" I say, outraged.

"You better start," he said.


	4. Perfectly

I woke up with a smile ghosting my face. Training starts. I threw my hair into a fishtail and put on a black tank top and short black shorts. I threw some red combat boots on my feet and lined my green eyes. I looked pretty awesome. That's when I noticed everyone was still asleep, with the exception of Four, who was nowhere to be found.

I yelled, "GET UP YOU LOSERS! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Everyone scrambled out of their beds at the noise.

I walked alone to the training room to warmup, when I heard the sound of a punching bag being hit. There was Four, drenched in sweat and looking like a fallen angel. My heart clenched and butterflies in my stomach did a happy dance. I watched as he hit punch after punch, but something was off. I sneaked behind him and turned his hips just a little. He jumped, unaware of my presence.

"Your form is almost perfect, but keep tension here." I said although my brain was going viral. _Too close. Too close. Too close to form coherent thoughts._

He held my gaze as we stared into the other's eyes. Green on brown. Brown on green.

A throat cleared and we jumped apart. The other initiates were here. Four was flushed, his whole face red. I smirked.

"Let's get started. Now with fighting, who already knows how?" said Eric.

Uriah, Caden, Four, and I raised our hands.

"Alright, Four and Caden together and Ari and Uriah. Show me what you can do. Ari and Uriah first." Said Eric.

I smirked at Uriah, and he got the meaning. _Don't go easy because I'm a girl._

We both stood in our stances, when he lunged at my left cheek. I sidestepped and got a clip at his jaw. He stumbled, his jaw already swelling. Ouch. He got a punch to my lip, but it wasn't that bad. We attacked and dodged for a while before I finally got in a kick to the stomach and he fell.

"That's enough. Well down, both of you. Now, Four and Caden fought already." Said Eric.

Wow, we took a long time. Four had a black eye, and Caden was slightly limping.

"You guys can go practice throwing knives or something." Continued Eric.

We all walked over to the target before picking up some knives.

_Flashback_

I was throwing butter knives at the wall after class. A Dauntless member came up to me.

"What are you doing little girl?" Keep in mind I was like ten.

"Learning to protect myself."

"From who?" He asked.

"My daddy. He hurts me," I said, showing him my scars.

The mysterious man gave me three knives.

_Flashback Ends_

I have those knives in my boots right now. They are exactly like these.

I throw one. Dead center. Another. Same. The last. Same. But throwing knives is my favorite weapon.

"How are you so amazing at everything?" Caden asked me.

"Because I got skill." I said jokingly.

That was when Eric told us to run a mile then we could leave, since we didn't have to be taught how to fight. Four and I ran the whole way ahead of the siblings, but not a word was spoken.

"Can I show you something?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Sure." He answered.

We walked when he slipped his hand in mine. I was surprised to find that it fit perfectly, as if made to be.

**Thank you for reading! Should I do Four's POV for the next chapter? Let me know.**

**-ilovewritingandreading**


	5. Unanswered

**Four Pov**

When Ari slipped her hand in mine I almost kissed her. Right then and there. She's just so beautiful, smart, strong, and perfect. Why can't she see that? When she was talking to Adam, I almost exploded. I can't compete against that!

We walked forever, when she took a quick turn and ran up some stairs. When we reached the top, my breath caught. We were on top of the pit, sitting on the glass dome. You could see the entire city. It was beautiful. Just like her.

I noticed a little picnic basket in the corner.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly.

"It's beautiful. But why?"

"You were mad at me, so I wanted to make it up to you. So I brought you here." She said, her usual confidence lacking.

"I love it."

We sat down and looked at the view in silence. I almost jumped for joy, when she laid her head on my shoulder. After a while she said, "Can I see your tattoo?"

So I took off my shirt to show her my tattoo. I completely forgot about my scars. She didn't gasp, or puke. She traced her hand over every single one, her hand unwavering.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about those."

"Don't say you're sorry. They make up who you are. They are a sign that you are strong, beautiful." She said.

I turned around to face her, still shirtless. "Can I see yours?" I asked quietly.

She slipped off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra. I could have sworn I drooled. That's when I saw her scars, and they were worse than mine. Line jagged lines ran all over her stomach and back, and I could see the peak of one under the waistband of her pants.

"Beautiful. You are so strong. Mesmerizing." I whispered against her neck. She shivered.

We stood in each other's embrace, appreciating the other's warmth, until the sun went down.

"Let's go inside. I think everyone will be looking for us." I whisper, although I didn't want to ruin the moment. I even think she clung to me as I pulled away, although I might have imagined it.

We went back to the dorm, we pushed our beds together. I fell asleep, holding her as she fell asleep.

Today we had a free day because too many people were injured. So we ended up sitting on our beds playing a game of truth or dare with Uriah, James, and Caden.

"So, I'll go first. Remember, if you don't want to do the dare you take of an article of clothing ok? And once everyone is butt naked, we start drinking shots. Now, Four, truth or dare?" said Caden, with a wicked grin on her face. Uh oh.

"Dare. I am not a pansy."

"Ok. I dare you to have a drinking contest with… Ari." She said smiling, like she knew something I didn't.

To be honest, I have never drank alcohol before. What can I say? I was a Stiff. Ari is wearing a smirk on her face. We lined up with fifteen or so shot glasses in front of us. I drank the first one. The drink burned my throat, but I grabbed the next one. By the fifth glass, I was tipsy, so I stopped. I looked over at Ari, she had drunken all of them, and didn't even looked fazed.

"I have to stop. James, truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said nervously.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game."

James got up swiftly and sat on Uriah's lap. Uriah looked pleased.

"Caden, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Is that a question? Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ari." I went green in the face.

Ari and Caden walked up to each other, and Caden whispered something in Ari's ear. Ari nodded in agreement. They touched lips before they hungrily started making out. Tongue and all. Uriah whistled and they stopped. I was not ready for that.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Caden asked.

"Truth. I am afraid of what you'll do."

"What are you thinking right now with James in your lap?"

"Uhhhh…" He took off his shirt.

**Thank you everyone! I was going to put truthor dare in one chapter, but I decided not too. So, next chapter is truth or dare. Did you guys like Four's POV? Well, even if yo****u ****don't, I am doing it next chapter. Until next time!**


	6. Fashion

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I responded.

"I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with Ari." He responded smoothly.

Ari grabbed my hand and led me to the closet. We were flushed up against each other.

"Do you want to do this?" she asked.

"I have never kissed anyone before, so I'm not sure." I responded nervously.

"Ok. I won't make you do this." She wrapped her arms around me in embrace, and I was overwhelmed with her vanilla scent. She didn't smell like perfume, she smelled amazing. We just stood there, enjoying the other's touch. Well, at least I was.

She placed her lips my neck, and my whole body filled with pleasure. I could feel her warm breath when I heard, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GET OUT!"

So we detached ourselves and walked out.

Since it was my turn, "Truth or dare, James?"

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy in this room?" I say smoothly.

She turns bright red and mutters something incoherent.

"What?"

"URIAH!" She yells.

Uriah grabbed James and forcefully kissed her, and James just froze. Uriah had a frown on his face.

I was barely able to hear what came next. "Not here, later."

Uriah smiled, then sat back down.

James said, "Ari, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She responded.

"Uh, I dare you to…" She said before whispering something into Ari's ear.

Ari whispered something back before James said, "I don't care."

She sauntered up to me and grabbed my hand. She whispered, "They want me to kiss you, but I know it is your first kiss. I won't do it if you don't want me too." I answered in a whisper, "Just know I am not very experienced, while you have had all of the practice you need."She crashed her lips with mine, and softly moved them against mine. I didn't know what to do, so I copied her movements. She licked my lower lip, and I gasped, and she entered her tongue into my mouth. She realized what she had done, and hastily pulled away, muttering a "Sorry."

"It is okay. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Ok. Now Caden, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to end every sentence you say until the end of tomorrow with, IN MY BED."

"Ok, in my bed."

She scanned her eyes around the room, before she landed on me. I gulped.

"Four, truth or dare in my bed?"

I laughed before answering, "Truth."

"Describe Ari in exactly 13 words, in my bed."

"Why 13?" I asked.

"It is my lucky number." Ari added.

"Beautiful, dangerous, strong, blows my mind, boss, true Dauntless, green, intelligent, sassy, and vanilla."

"Why vanilla, in my bed?" Caden asked.

"The world may never know. Now Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to not touch James all night." I said with a devilish grin.

He slipped off his pants before he plopped James on his lap.

"Ari, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… wear the special outfit I have just for you. Come with me please."

She got up and went with Uriah to the bathroom. When she came out, let's just say I was not ready for what I was about to see.

**Cliff-hanger! Don't worry! I shall update soon. Thank you guys. Next chapter will be the end of truth or dare AND the next day of training. Kinda. You will see later. PS didn't****you love the kiss?**


End file.
